


stupid dupid love

by hiroleca



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, good lord help me, halfway thru this i got so sleepy, i honestly dont even know if i have the strength to continue anw, idk where I'm going with this, its 12pm but i need another nap, probably hell, this is pretty half assed if you cant alr tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroleca/pseuds/hiroleca
Summary: momo falls,momo is confusion.





	1. momo falls

**Author's Note:**

> this is half assed  
> i'm surry  
> i'll update when i get enough sleep for once  
> maybe when i'm straight aka never

“You need to stop being such a stalker, Hirai.”

Momo jerked up from her previous stance of supporting her head with her palm, heart skipping a whole beat before she realized who was talking to her. She let out a dry chuckle before giving a fake punch to Sana.

“Don’t shock me like this, girl. You know I have a weak heart.” Momo proceeded to fake a heart attack.

Sana rolled her eyes as she placed her carton of milk down and took a seat next to Momo, sharp eyes squinting to look at what, or who, Momo had been staring at. “You’ve been staring at her for a while now. You do realise it isn’t exactly normal for a classmate to do that…?”

“She isn’t just my classmate.” Sana’s brow rose, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape out of sarcastic curiosity.

“She’s also in the seat in front of me and she’s really pretty and nice-” 

“Ugh, that’s gay. You’re gay, Hirai.” 

Momo’s eyes widened before she threw a hand over Sana’s loud mouth. The statement was true and practically the whole school had an idea or two about it, but she didn’t need Sana to announce it to the new girl sitting near them that Momo had her eyes glued on.

“No, you don’t get it! I-” Sana scoffed before she started gesturing wildly.

“How many girl crushes can you have in a month? Just last week you were perving on that baseball girl, and may I remind you that you did the same thing to Tzuyu too? Come on, must the whole female population in this school have to be so appealing to you?” 

Momo winced as she silently began to plead with her eyes to Sana to shut the fuck up. Luckily, Sana let out a smirk as she got the message, and continued her rant, albeit in Momo’s quieter tone.

“All I’m saying is, Hirai, you have a new girl crush every week. Stop staring and acting as if this girl has some kind of magical force-pulling stuff that’s gonna ensure you’re hooked onto her for more than a week. It’s even creeping me out.”

“Hey! There’s something different about this girl okay. She’s new, you can’t expect to know everything about her just from looking.” Momo gave a pout and crossed her arms. Sana sighed and shrugged, both of them turning their gaze to the new girl.

“Do you even know anything about her?”

“Her name’s Mina.”

“I mean, obviously you dumbfuck, other than that.”

Momo bit her lip as it was her turn to shrug. Sana rolled her eyes for the ten-thousandth time that day, pondering for a moment before opening her mouth again.

“This is a moment you should remember why you should thank the good heavens for having a great friend like me.”  
“Huh?” 

Sana takes a deep breath before she blabbers out a spew of information.

“Her name’s Myoui Mina. She’s our age, born in Texas and basically grew up there. Shuttled between Japan and the USA for the first half of her teens, and now has plopped her obviously majestic ass down in Korea because her dad’s opening up a business venture here. She hasn’t had a love life before, and I honestly think she’s asexual because she seems to not have feelings for anyone at all. Overall tho, she’s a really nice person. Just not one you’d really have a thing for, considering how quiet she is.”

Momo is bewildered. Before she can choke out any form of confusion, Sana grins and says, “We’re friends. Not as close and as gay as you and me are, but friends nonetheless. We just act like we don’t know each other around here so she can get her own friends.”

“You...You’re not gonna tell her about me, are you?”

“If you keep staring, I just might.”

Momo has her gaze on Mina relaxed for the next half hour till their break is over.

 

Momo and Sana separate just as the bell rings, with Sana whispering one last “don’t fuck it up” before zooming for algebra.

Momo stands at the doorway and sighs as she sees Mina already in the class. She just can’t seem to shake off how… downright amazing Mina looks in their school uniform. It’s only the second day Momo has ever seen Mina, but Sana’s words of how easily over Momo is always over her crushes are slowly ridding themselves out of Momo’s head. A bump by Joon coming into the class has Momo snap out of her thoughts again. She shuffles her feet to her seat, plonking her book down onto her table with a loud thud, startling Mina.

“Oh, it’s you. You scared me for a second.” Mina smiles a shy smile at Momo, and Momo is dumbstruck. 

“Uh, ye-yeah. Sorry. Heavy books.” Momo uses a hand to comb through her hair nervously. Mina nods her head.

“I understand. I’m Mina. Are you Japanese?” Momo is confused at the sudden question. She nods her head slowly, as if wondering if she’s Japanese or if she identifies as a citizen of whatever country Mina wants her to be.

Mina’s eyes twinkle as she chuckles. “You don’t talk much, I guess.”

“No, no. I’m shy.” Momo stutters as she tries to stop admiring Mina’s features. 

“Sana says otherwise.” Mina lets out this… heavenly… laugh that stops Momo in her tracks. But she then realises her friend’s name being said, and she catches herself.

“Sana? What did Sana say about me?

Mina notices Momo’s worried face, and laughs again.

“She told me you’re her friend and that you’re really loud, really messy. That’s it.”

Momo grumbles as she takes a seat, but she can’t help but notice how Mina is chuckling at all her actions. Was she really that amusing to Mina?

 

“How long have you been in Korea for, Mina?”

“I just touched down here about a week ago. You?”

“3 years ago.”

 

Mina lets out a hum of understanding, and the conversation seems to stop there. Momo racks her brain trying to keep the conversation going. “I’m Hirai Momo.”  
“I know. Sana told me.”

It was Momo’s turn to let out a hum of understanding. Awkward silence set in, and Mina turns around to face the board.This was going nowhere, and it wasn’t exactly how Momo wanted things to go. Maybe Sana was right; maybe she was onto something. Maybe the reason why she changed her girl crushes so much was because Momo herself couldn’t hold up a decent conversation.

Momo decides to take a leap of faith. Scribbling down her number on piece of foolscap, she folds it into a paper airplane and has it land precisely on Mina’s table. Mina is bewildered, and looks at Momo in confusion.

“I don’t know, you’re new; you might need some help around Korea in general. Sana’s friends are my friends, mi casa, su casa. You know?” Momo can feel herself shake as she says it, but she tries to play it cool. Sana’s words to not fuck it up are ringing in her ears, just as loud as Sana herself might be. 

Mina looks down at the paper and unravels it. Momo unconsciously holds in her breath as she wonders what Mina might do with it. 

The new girl lets out a pleasant sigh as she takes out her phone to dial in the number. “If that wasn’t your reason, honestly Momo, I’d have thought you were trying to hit on me.”

Momo blinks. Smoothly, she replies, “Maybe I am.” Then she attempts a failed wink.

Mina bursts into laughter. Momo doesn’t know it herself if that was a good or bad sign.

Momo had her work cut out for her.


	2. issa hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo goes out with Mina. It's not a date, but it's a date. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dis is lame and i apologise  
> also im gna extend this because honestly it doesn't make $en$e to stuff everything into one chapter  
> im sleepy again bye

“I can’t believe you told Mina about me,” Momo muttered as she shoved Sana into her locker just as Sana was closing it. “Of all the things you’ve ever done, this just might be the most embarrassing and unhelpful.”

Sana gives a yelp before glaring daggers back at Momo. Rubbing her upper arm that was hit, she finished properly locking her locker before linking arms with Momo and heading towards the exit. “You’re an idiot. I was just being a nice friend and warning her of stranger danger.”

“Stranger danger? Are you out of your mind?”

Sana whistled as she shrugged. Removing her arm from Momo’s and walking backwards to face her, she smirked. “Take a joke, Hirai. It’s not the end of the world. And honestly, I only told her because she was asking if I knew anyone in class. Don’t think you’re so special, I gave a few names out, if you must know.”

“Oh.”

Momo sighed and caught up with Sana, who took notice at the somewhat depressed tone Momo was emitting. Sana gave a look at Momo and raised a brow. “Okay Hirai, what’s up? You’re so agitated, I swear. You’re worse than Dahyun when I’m too lazy to hang out with her.”

Momo’s mind immediately flashed to a scene of Dahyun whining and sulking and pouting and grumbling all at once. Shuddering, she spoke. “Firstly, I’m not that dramatic. Secondly, there’s nothing wrong.” Momo paused and hesitated to continue her sentence, leading to Sana staring curiously at her. Before Momo could reopen her mouth and finish her sentence, Sana clapped her hands.

“Holy shit. You really like Mina, don’t you?” Sana scoffed in amazement. “Every single time you get a girl crush that’s out of your league, you always end up with this… face of depression. I should frame it up.”

Momo groaned. “Look, this is different, alright-”

“Different? Girl, it’s the same whole process again!”

“No, listen,” Momo grabbed Sana’s arm and forced Sana to look at her. “I don’t know, okay? Usually I’m really happy and high off love when I get the feels, but this time… I got nervous and scared. It’s weird. It’s all negative emotions but… I’m attracted to her.”

Sana’s face filled with confusion. “What? You’re nervous and scared of what exactly?”

“I don’t know. Just… something. It makes me shiver and feel like I should just don a headdress and become a nun. Seeing her makes me feel pathetic.” Momo uttered.  
“Maybe you are,” Sana mused, earning another shove from Momo. “But hey, seriously though. Are you sure that that’s your ultimate feeling towards Mina? Full of negativity yet attracted to her?”

“Seems like it.”

“Sit on it for a few days. Maybe it’ll change, Hirai.” Sana offered a reassuring smile as they walked up to the cafe they hung out at every day after school. “Maybe you’ve just got the jitters for today. Love at first sight, yafeel?”

“For her friend, you sure don’t seem very protective of Mina. And you were the one who said not to fuck it up, and I did.” Momo opened the door as she lamented her misfortune.

Sana smiled. “Like I said, I’m not as close to her as I am to you.”

“You’re not gonna tell her about this right? I mean, you’re my homie and all, but just making sure-”

“Hirai, shut up and find us a seat. I am hunger, hear me roar.” Sana shot a glare to emphasize her point.

Momo shut up immediately and literally flew to the nearest empty seat available.

 

 

Momo rubbed her eyes as her alarm blared. Swiping to stop the annoying sound, she looked at the time. 7.57pm. She had taken a nap since she honestly could not give two shits about her work, and that nap had strangely garnered her a weird dream, as if punishing her for her choice.

It was all so abrupt. Mina had somehow been in the same bed as she was lying in at that moment, flashing that million dollar smile at Momo. Momo had been making her laugh again, and again, and again. And over and over again was Mina’s laugh so enchanting, so enthusiastic. Momo couldn’t get enough of it yet wanted it to stop. As addicting as it was and as much as it made her smile, it only made her situation worse. It was like she was obsessed with Mina.

She sat up and propped herself against her pillows. Unplugging her phone from her charger and unlocking it, she was about to automatically press on her chat with Sana to tell her about the dream when she glanced at her notifications. Her heart suddenly pumped faster and she felt intensely warm as she realised what she was seeing.

[+82-5-585-0016:  
hi momo! it’s mina from your class :)  
would you be free tomorrow after school?]

Momo was dumbstruck before she somehow mindlessly went to Sana’s chat and, without replying Sana’s previous message, typed out a message.

[to: Sana

yo fam i’m not gonna hang with you tomorrow after school  
i have other friends now]

Almost immediately, she received a reply from Sana. Seeing that it was only a simple ‘Fuck you you’re horrible”, she moved back to Mina’s chat and saved the number before trying to casually reply.

[to: Mina  
hi!! yes i’m free tomorrow, what’s up?]

[from: Mina  
i need to get some school supplies and textbooks from somewhere other than the school bookstore. they ran out of so many textbooks :( is that okay with you? i don’t mean to trouble!]

Momo’s lips curved into a smile and she squirmed around her bed in excitement.

[to: Mina  
sure thing! i know a guy at this place, i can get you a discount from him.]

[from: Mina  
that sounds great! ^^ thank you so much, i owe you one!]

[to: Mina  
really, it’s no trouble. anything for you.]

As Momo’s thumb hit the send button, she hesitated to close the chat. Did she really only want to help Mina with her books? It felt so weird. For the first time, she didn’t just want to admire a girl from afar. She wanted to get to know Mina instead of having just a girl crush on her. With courage overwhelming her, she typed out her next message.

[to: Mina  
do you want to grab dinner after that with me?]

[to: Mina  
i mean, we end at 5pm, it’s pretty late… and i usually always eat after class.]

[to: Mina  
in a way it’s sort of a payback for me helping you out with your books haha]  
Crap. She hadn’t meant to sound so… bossy. It was coming off all wrong, this whole thing was weird and wrong. Momo flipped herself over and groaned into her pillow. Taking a few moments to breathe, she heard the familiar notification alert and took a look back at her phone.

[from: Mina  
i don’t mind :) i’m free the whole night and don’t have a curfew, so we can just head anywhere you’d want!]

At that point, it felt like Momo’s heart just pumped out so much adrenaline, she was going into shock. The giddiness was unreal. Maybe it was turning out right after all…?

[from Mina:  
also, like i said yesterday, momo. if i didn’t know any better, i’d think you’re flirting with me ;)]

Momo winced. Was it so obvious?

[to: Mina  
haha what do you mean that’s not what i’m trying to do here i just want food]

With that, Momo shut her phone off and, for the first time in forever, went to do her work to get her mind of this Mina girl.

 

Momo hadn't checked her chat with Mina since the last message she sent. As she yawned and saw the school from the corner of her eye, she pulled out her phone. It was about time she checked if Mina replied her since the day before.

[from: Mina  
ah, i guess what sana says must be true. she said you always have an empty stomach. and here i thought she was just playing around with me.]

How much exactly did Sana tell Mina? Momo wondered as she walked past the school gate and into the school. School wouldn’t start for another half hour; she probably had time to look for Sana and beat the shit out of her again. Momo texted Mina one last message before heading to her locker area.

[to: Mina  
i don’t trust sana too but i guess she got that right. see u later alligator]

 

 

 

Momo had been late to class and couldn’t catch a conversation with Mina. It was just another norm where she and Sana had argued till both had their names called out from the school’s intercom, and both had to rush to their separate classrooms.

Momo blushed as her History teacher (who Momo only liked because of his tendency not to give a shit) raised a brow at her tardiness but let her enter anyway. She spotted Mina staring at her but decided not to make eye contact, in case she was going to trip over something and embarrass herself further. As Momo took her seat behind Mina, she glanced upwards, and saw that Mina had turned around and gave her a shy smile and laugh. Momo gave a half smile back; she wasn’t used to someone laughing at her being late, but whatever floated Mina’s boat, Momo thought. Shaking off the thought, she pulled out her book and flipped to a random page before placing her head on her palm and sighing.

As the lesson went on, she found herself dozing off.

Then she felt a poke. Two pok- Three pokes? Momo scrunched her face in annoyance. Swatting whoever’s hand it was, she muttered a incomprehensible sentence to get the person to kindly fuck off. However, the poking continued. Finally, Momo and her fast reflexes grabbed the offending person’s hand, before she finally opened her eyes and stared the person in the eye.

As soon as she saw it was Mina, she inhaled so sharply she ended up choking. Mina’s widened eyes filled with concern. Cute as it was, Momo had to end up waving an apology as she continued to catch her breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t know how to wake you up. If you were anything like Sana, I would have kicked you or something.” Mina smiled. “Class ended 5 minutes ago. You’ve been sleeping ever since you entered.”

“Ahem, for your information, I was listening all the way up to the point where he was talking about the 36th parallel. Fascinating stuff, really. Ready to go?” Momo tried to save herself the embarrassment of Mina realizing that she doesn’t pay attention just as she caught her breath.

Mina stifled back a laugh. Nodding her head as she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder, she waited for Momo to gather herself and her things before heading for the door. She paused for a moment before turning back to Momo, who was right behind and nearly bumped into her.

“Also Momo…”  
“Yes?” What, is she gonna say I look cute sleeping or…?  
“It’s the 38th parallel. You should stay awake next time.”

Momo groaned as Mina chuckled and pushed open the door towards the corridor.

 

 

 

“I think this has got to be the least amount of money I’ve spent for books. And he gave me that portable fan for free! Will his shop be making a loss?” Mina squealed and wondered aloud as she rummaged through the plastic bag filled to the brim with her books and some... ‘essential’ stationary that Henry insisted Mina take for free. Momo rolled her eyes behind the menu, knowing exactly what Henry had been trying to do.

Momo and Mina had chosen to go to the samgyupsal place (that also very importantly served Momo’s favourite jokbal) near the Han River. It was a place Momo didn’t usually go unless she had someone else, namely Sana. Sana however was a lazy pig who wouldn’t didn’t want to walk for anything more than 5 minutes, and this place was Momo’s way of “burning the calories before eating”. Finding out that Mina liked samgyupsal and didn’t mind the fair bit of walking was like ringing heavenly bells in her ears, or like having a mini Momo sitting on her shoulder screaming “momo girl she’s the one you’ve been looking for”.

“You’re keeping quiet, Momo. Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess Henry’s just really generous today.” Or just being a plain fuckboy again, Momo pondered as she began zoning out.

Mina shot her a look that Momo had never seen before. Before she could try deciphering it, the ahjumma came over to take their orders. Helping out Mina with the orders was fast, but the ahjumma seemed to be so intolerant that night that Momo just felt the mood getting even more stressful. Finally, the ahjumma left and Momo had never felt so relieved that that bit of social interaction was over.

“Sorry for messing up the pork trotters with the pork tongue. I’m still getting used to this,” Mina gestured at the lone menu left behind, which Momo had hurriedly grabbed back from the ahjumma they ordered from. “I might still be hungry later,” Momo had softly spoken while blushing.

Momo scoffed and discreetly pointed a finger. “It’s not your fault. The ahjumma here is a really cranky woman. I usually pray that her daughter is the one taking the orders. At least she’s something to look at.”

Mina’s eyes widened as Momo’s words spilled out. It wasn’t normal for Momo to be so open about her sexuality, but she was so tired and stoned that she just began rambling. She literally could not give a shit anymore.

“Sana didn’t tell you that I’m gay?” Momo bemused as she wondered curiously at Mina. Mina blinked a few times before stuttering.

“Ye-yeah.”

“You look so uncomfortable now. You have a thing against us?”

“What, no! You just caught me off guard, Momo. It took Sana a year to tell me she’s gay, but you’re two days into meeting me. A little heads up would have been nice.”

Momo let out a tired hum of understanding, not sure if Mina could hear it over the buzz and crackling sounds of the grills. Mina just looked on at Momo with this look in her eye, almost as if she was apologetic. Momo sighed as she felt the awkward atmosphere and tried to lighten it.

“Anyway, it’s not really a huge secret. I think the whole school has a vibe from me. At least I’m lucky most of them are cool with it.”

“Yeah.”

And another pause of awkward silence. Wow, Momo was really hitting it off great with Mina on their first meal together.

Momo was about to pass a comment over to Mina on the cheesy couple next to them, when Mina rested her head on her knuckles and looked into Momo’s eyes, making Momo the one caught off guard next.

“I mean, since you just came out to me… I guess this can be a trade off. I like girls, too,” Mina sighed as she wistfully glanced over to the cheesy couple that were feeding each other. “but I keep it on the low because, well, I’m afraid.”

Momo, who had been taking a sip of her drink just as Mina was talking, choked.

“Sana said she thought you were asexual?!” Momo splurted out.

“What? The heck, she was the first one I told about this!” Mina groaned and leaned back into her chair folding her arms. Momo was making eye-contact with Mina’s stare that was so intense, it was as if Momo was being scrutinised.

Momo couldn’t help but chuckle. The little wrinkles forming onto Mina’s face were like little angry old gnomes to her. The chuckle turned into a laugh, and soon Momo was clutching her stomach. Apparently the laugh was so infectious that Mina started to break her serious face and began laughing too.

“I’m sorry, shit-“ Momo said while half-laughing and half-composing herself. “Every time you mention Sana, I can just imagine the amount of bullshit she puts us through.”

Mina’s soft chuckles gave a reply of its own. Clearing her throat right after, Mina smiled and looked down at her hands. “I’m glad that I’m not the only one, honestly. I thought I was going to have to keep this a secret my whole life in Korea.”

“What about Japan, then?”

“I dated a girl, for about 7 months. We broke up when I saw her with some other girl having a date.” Mina regretfully smiled.

Momo’s eyes widened. “She cheated? On someone like you?” The blurting out was unstoppable, but luckily, Mina didn’t seem to mind that compliment.

“Yeah,” Mina shook her head, still with that smile on her face. “It wasn’t very hurting, though. I felt it was coming to an end at that time.”

Momo inhaled before deciding to ask a risky question. “So, would you consider dating in Korea?”

“Korea? It’s hard enough to find someone gay in Korea, other than you and Sana. Then again… if there’s someone I’m into, I don’t mind I guess?”

“Ah. What about… any eyecandy so far?” Momo broached the topic. It seemed more like a question for Momo rather than one of courtesy.

“Eyecandy?”

“Yeah. Like, someone you find attractive, but not too deep into love yet. Something like a pre-crush.” Momo could feel her hands shake, praying any answer that was favourable.

“Ah!” Mina clasped her hands together and immediately brightened up, while Momo’s heart immediately sank. “Actually, I do.”

“Oh. Who is it?”

“You think I would tell you that easily? Nice try, Momo,” Mina said as she took the time to clasp her hands together and stretch, as if mocking the girl opposite her. “Unfortunately for you, I’m someone who likes to put others in misery. And mystery.”

Momo pondered. “Are you trying to imply you want me to guess who you’re into?”

Mina smiled and held out a pinky in front of Momo’s face.

“How about this? Every day I give you a small hint. By the end of next week, if you can’t guess, then I’ll tell you straight up.”

Momo looked towards the ceiling, hands under the table moving in accordance with her simple mental calculations.

“A week is 7 days, right?”

The girl’s eyes widened in disbelief before quickly catching herself. “You’re stupid. But, yes.”

“Tch. Then I’ll just wait for a week for your answer, duh.” Momo scoffed in fake annoyance. Deep down, she was finding it quite cute. What a way to make the usually unworkable Momo work.

“No!” Mina groaned. “Gosh, then I won’t tell you if I feel like you’re not putting effort in. So, are you game?”

Mina’s unwavered pinky wiggled in between Momo’s eyes. Momo rolled her eyes, and met pinkies with Mina.

“It’s pretty lame, but fine.” Momo had to bite her inner lip to keep herself from grinning. If it was anything that Momo was known for, it was gossip. She was sure she could figure it out whoever was taking Mina’s heart away.

Mina’s toothy smile showed, pleased at the outcome. Just as the ahjumma came back with the plates of raw meat, she made a passing comment.

“Hope you like games, Momo.”

Yet, Momo’s mind was fixated on the food and heard nothing, earning an eye-roll from Mina.


	3. #quickmaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo begins the game Mina has set out for her. Too many numbers are involved. I myself have lost count.

“Bitch, it wasn’t a date? I just went out with her and had dinner! Ow, fuck you!” Momo had raised her hands in defence when Sana came scrambling to her and hitting her with book. “If I had kimchi, I would have slapped you right on your nasty gay ass cheeks,” Sana had yelled as she attacked.

 

It was Wednesday, and the first day of Mina’s week full of hints for Momo. Momo had, at 3am, lamented to an oblivious Sana about how the night had gone and the game’s agreement, which turned out to be a bad choice. Sana had begun furiously calling her and texting, which Momo had ignored and basically fuelled a fire. 

 

“Well, DARLING, isn’t that what a date basically is? I thought you were gonna go slow on her! At this rate you might as well go down on her, bitch!” Sana’s arms were finally held back by Momo who heaved a pathetic sigh of relief.

 

“I WENT TO HELP HER OUT.” Momo furiously whispered, beckoning Sana to lower her volume as others were beginning to arrive in school in packs.

 

“Right, sure that’s all you did. And what’s this game you were talking about? You playing her already, Hirai?” Sana rolled her eyes and tried to get Momo to let go.

 

“Tsk, Sana. You know I don’t play, I get played,” Momo feigned a pained look. “Plus, I already explained it to you. Read your texts properly, idiot.” Momo glared and finally threw off the arms she was holding against her, as Sana rubbed the soreness of Momo’s grip on her arms away.

 

“Ouch, hit a sensitive spot. Okay fine, she’s behind the game. I’m surprised you actually agreed. Although that’s possible because you become the most whipped person I ever know whenever you fall in love,” Momo was about to speak again when Sana continued. “Which is like every week.”

 

“Fuck off.” Momo shot a middle finger. Leaning her head against Sana’s closed locker, she gave a look of helplessness to her. “Honestly, I don’t know why I put myself up to be hurt like this. If she likes someone, it’s not like I have a chance.” 

 

“You’re just the cat who gets killed by curiosity, honey. Don’t take it too hard on yourself. Then again, you’re right. Your poor little sugar-coated, rainbow bridge of a heart is gonna get shattered.” 

 

“Wow, thanks for the uplifting comment! What a supportive friend.” Momo hit Sana on the shoulder, earning a loud ‘ow’ from the girl.

 

“And what a respectful friend you are. Anyway. You’ll be telling me what she says right? Because you know, I can’t exactly live without the tea.” Sana winked. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Even if you don’t hear it from me, you’ll hear it somehow. It’s like you have telekinesis, or telepathy, whichever it is.” Momo stopped to look at the digital clock across the hallway. “I need to go. I haven’t done homework from, like, three days ago. Gonna snatch some answers from my favourite nerd.” With that, she begun walking down the hallway, waving a backhanded goodbye to Sana.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Dahyun really appreciates that! Remember to text me!” Sana half groaned and half yelled after Momo’s diminishing silhouette. 

 

Once ensured that Momo was out of sight, she took out her phone and rapidly began texting someone a few strings of messages. Sliding her phone into her pocket after a few minutes, she finally went to open up her locker, mumbling to herself, “These two better get laid by the end of the week, I swear.”

 

* * *

 

 

Momo strolled into the classroom, not surprised to see Dahyun already at her desk and with her books and stationary out, but surprised to see the one and only Myoui Mina sitting at her table. That’s right, Momo’s table.

 

Raising a brow, she walked over to Mina, who had her head down playing some anime battle game, before tapping on the table and forcing Mina to look up. “Uhm, wrong table, perhaps?” 

 

Mina beamed a smile at Momo, which Momo fought hard to resist her blush. “I just wanted to say good morning to you. And that I hope you didn’t forget our game.”

 

“Tch. You make it sound like Saw. ‘Do you want to play a game?’,” Momo imitated, eliciting a laugh from the other girl. “You sound so sarcastic. But yes, I didn’t forget. Are you going to tell me now, or…?”

 

“Hm,” Mina acted as if she was pondering the idea. “I could tell you now, or I could wait 30 mins for class to start before I tell you so that you’d be distracted and your grades would fall, leaving me to climb over you and your dead GPA’s bodies.” Momo shot a look of confusion at Mina, before nervously chuckling…  _ The hell? Is this some inner demon shit or what??? _

 

“Aha. Me and my GPA have been dead about 3 years ago, doofus. Anyway, it’s up to you when you wanna tell me. I gotta do my work anyway.” Momo tried to be as nonchalant and as cool as possible while shrugging. This seemed to work on Mina, who pouted.  _ Boy, Mina is so open and happy today,  _ Momo thought.  _ Probably because we opened up to each other last night a bit. _

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you once you finish your work.” Mina looked at Momo for confirmation, which Momo nodded at and turned around to look for Dahyun. Momo was halfway through begging Dahyun for her assignment when she heard a few rapid, loud rings coming from someone’s phone. It had to be Mina’s, since she and Dahyun were the only ones in class. 

 

As soon as she managed to grab Dahyun’s assignment out of Dahyun’s grubby hands (the Doritos were honestly staining her papers, but Momo couldn’t afford to be fussy if she wanted to pass the class), she went back to her desk - rather,  _ Mina’s _ desk, since Mina had stolen Momo’s.

 

“Your phone’s pretty noisy. Was that Sana?” Momo calmly said as she began to take out her pens to copy over the homework.  She heard a choke from Mina and looked up, realising that Mina’s eyes were momentarily widened before she quickly recovered her composure.

 

“Uh, no. I don’t think Sana would text so many messages rapidly. It was my mom. Also, I thought you were gonna finish your work before I tell you your hint?”

 

Momo felt that Mina’s voice had been cracking and was uncharacteristically fast. Shrugging it off, she replied, “I can multitask. Just tell me so I can start my detective dream.”

 

Mina smiled. “Okay.” 

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. I like stupid. That’s your first hint.” Mina held back a laugh.

 

“What the fuck? That’s just one… vague hint. You can’t be serious.” Momo groaned as she saw a toothy grin from Mina. “So I have what, two ideas? It’s a girl, they’re dumb, and they’re in our school?”

 

“Aw, don’t be so uptight.” Mina teased.

 

“I’m not, I’m just… horrified by your lack of compassion for me.” Momo scrunched her nose up.

 

Mina let out a laugh at Momo’s dramatic response. “Fine, Momo. Two hints today. She’s in this class.”

 

“I could just name out the whole class then. There are only 15 girls, including us.”

 

“I could just not tell you who it is then.”

 

Momo’s jaw was left hanging in aghast. “Fuck, fine, you win. Dumb as in no IQ, or dumb as in… acting dumb?”

 

“Uh, she’s just dumb. I’m not really sure on which, it’s only my third day here, if you remember.” Mina gave a sheepish smile, leading to another groan from Momo. “But so far, it seems to be a mix of both.”

 

“Ugh, sure. I’ll keep that in mind. The hints need to be better over the next few days.”

 

“Sure. Remember, if by the time 7 days is up and you can’t figure out who it is, I’m not spilling it anymore. And you only have 2 chances at guessing.”

 

Momo’s jaw dropped again. Frustratedly brushing her hair back, she exclaimed, “Ew, since when was that part of the rules! And I’ll have you know, 2 is a really weird number. You’re weird.”

 

“I told you last night. You don’t listen, Momo. Remember,  _ 36th parallel _ ?” Mina laughed at Momo’s mistake the day before. “Also, I very much happen to like the number 2, thank you.”

 

“What the fuuuuck. Okay, sheesh. You’re so unfair. But fine. It’s not like I have any control over this anyway.” Momo’s mind was swirling with so many different thoughts. She desperately wanted to figure out who this girl was. One thought even had her contemplating if she could break into Mina’s house to steal any physical or digital diaries she might have.

 

“Great! I’m glad we reached a consensus.” Mina poked a finger at Momo’s pen on the table, making it roll a bit towards her. “Better hurry now, 10 minutes left to finish your great job at paraphrasing the answers.”

 

Momo let out an “Oh shit!” before furiously scribbling, her mind still wondering how the heck she was going to figure out this mystery.

* * *

 

 

[to: Sana

 

Momo  Dahyun Moonbyul Jieqiong

Jihyo Yongsun Nayoung Sinbi

Lisa Jennie Yuha

Seulgi Sowon Nayeon

  
  


she said it’s one of these girls in our class, obviously excluding her (duh lmao she’s not as self-loving as you are, dear friend)

i have 7 days and 2 chances to figure this out. after that, she won’t even talk to me about it. 

i think I’m going to need your nosy little ass to help me out.]

  
  


[from: Sana

 

nosy little ass? you might want to rephrase that if you want me, The Great Minatozaki Sana, to help you. also, I like how you put your name there. cute.]

  
  


[to: Sana

 

i meant cute little nose, ass??? whatever. u get what i’m trying to say. who do you think we can cross out first? 

 

also, i only put my name there because i was trying to list everyone out. i was wondering why i only had 13 names before i remembered about myself.]

  
  


[from: Sana

 

dumbass. pretty sure nayoung and seulgi aren’t dumb, in studies or personality wise. dahyun… is only dumb when she talks. so that’s hypothetical. who knows, you’re kinda dumb. you might stand a chance.]

 

[to: Sana

 

wtf only two names are out? jeez i’m going to lose this game. and don’t give me false hope pls i am a sensitive being.]

 

[from: Sana

 

to hell with you, hirai. at least you have two people that you won’t need to battle for love with. it’s like game of thrones, cupid version.]

  
  


It was day two. (ok for a recap its thursday and damn mina gave like two hints out of seven already and momo figures out she has to investigate like fricking 12 names including herself yay)

 

Momo let out a dramatic yawn as she looked into the class. Some of her classmates had gathered there, and Mina was there having a conversation with Nayeon, Moonbyul and Jennie. Momo squinted her eyes as she saw Mina break out into that infectious laughter again, and looking more or less settled into the class.

 

“Well. It’s like Mina somehow attracted a whole throng of gays into her presence,” a familiar voice mused as the figure got closer to Momo. Momo’s head whipped around to catch who it was, and it turned out to be the oh-so-motherly-thou-hath-been-blessed-by-virgin-mary-herself Jihyo. “I’m sure once you join them, it’s gonna be a whole Pride festival happening right here in the school.”

 

“Shut up, Jihyo.”

 

“Why are you looking like a stalker though? You’ve been standing outside the classroom for like, the past 5 minutes.” Jihyo peered through the window, wondering if there was anything interesting to look at.

 

“I’m a woman on a mission, Ji. And you could be my target.” Momo made a finger gun and acted as if she was firing at Jihyo, including her own sound effects. All that earned was an eye-roll.

“Yeah, right. If it’s a target of your affections, I’d better hope not,” Jihyo gave a grin while Momo let out a humph of fake disgust. “So, you wanna tell Mama what’s up?”

 

Momo scoffed. “Mama? You mad? I didn’t know you had a thing for being called ‘Mommy’,” Seeing Jihyo’s face frown, she quickly sidetracked. “Okay, well. I guess you’re kinda impossible to be who I’m after.”

 

“Who you’re after?”

 

“Ah, it’s a stupid game with a big prize. I’m kinda friends with the new girl, and she made me play this game with her where I guess who she’s into within a week.” Momo smiled sheepishly as Jihyo sighed out of disappointment for Momo’s love life. “Don’t sigh at me! I know it’s stupid, but I’m kinda into her. I don’t know. I’m pretty dumb. Plus all I know so far is that the girl’s from our class, and she’s dumb.”

 

“Pah! Didn’t you just solve your own mystery?  _ ‘I’m pretty dumb’? _ ” Jihyo folded her arms.

 

“I doubt it’s me. Come on, she’s probably into someone who actually has game. For instance, Moonbyul. That girl is an epitome of the lesbian hall of fame.” Momo beckoned Jihyo to look at Moonbyul, who was sitting on a table facing Mina with her legs on the back of a chair. “You have to admit, every action she does looks gay. Even just blinking. Or swallowing. Maybe even breathing-”

 

Jihyo heaved another sigh, eliciting a “Stop sighing at me!” once again.

 

“Look, if it helps, you can cross me out. I haven’t even met the girl personally, she won’t know me. And since Dahyun is always clinging onto me like a bloody koala, you can cross her out too.”

 

“You weren’t with Dahyun early yesterday morning. She was with Mina in the class! Although they were sitting apart.” Momo made an accusing glare at her friend.

 

“Stupid, would I wake up at 5.30 in the morning just so Dahyun would cling onto me? I’m like a fucking zookeeper around here. Heck, that girl needs a love life too or she’ll be making love to that accounting book soon. You two should gang up.”  Jihyo scoffed, earning a sound of recognition from Momo. 

 

“I guess you’re right. Look, she’s giving me a hint everyday. And today is the second day. I really need to get this shit together.” Momo made a silent plea, and Jihyo caught it. Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the entrance of the class. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll just act friendly towards Mina. I’ll see if I can get whatever crucial, world-saving information out of her. But you owe me.” 

 

“You’re the best!” Momo grinned as she picked up Jihyo’s pace and entered the classroom as well. Mentally, her list of names crossed out Jihyo’s and Dahyun’s. With Nayoung and Seulgi’s names out too, there were only 10 names left to eliminate. That is, if Momo was kind enough to give herself a chance.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Momo waited till class was over before trudging to Mina, who was, once again, playing a game on her phone.

 

“What game is that? You’re like, non-stop on it. Not that it’s a bad thing.” Momo rested her butt on Mina’s table. Mina’s eyes looked up and made eye-contact with Momo.

 

“It’s called Hustle Castle. I told you, I like games.” Mina said calmly, putting the game’s battle on pause. “Anyway. Are you here for your next hint?” Her smile evolved into a cheeky one.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m like a bull seeing red.” Momo mimicked a bull in a bullfight, dragging her legs in fake anger.

 

“Fun fact, bulls are color-blind. They get angry by how the red cape is moving around and irritating them.” Mina pointed out, and gave a soft laugh at Momo’s confusion and mouth that was agape. “Also, your next hint: the person I might have feelings for…” Mina blushed and lowered her head a bit at that statement, causing her glasses to droop down her nose, and causing a Momo to nearly scream at how cute she looked. “has really short fingernails. Honestly, it’s quite lesbian of her.” Mina chuckled and Momo, being our whipped gay, laughed along.

 

“So, I’m on a hunt for a girl in our class who is pretty dumb and has short nails. Okay. I just gotta look for the lesbian now.” Momo looked down at her own nails. “Hey! I have short nails too.”

 

Mina’s head gave a faint shake and a small smirk. “I’m not answering whatever question you’re trying to imply. I gotta go, my mom’s picking me up.” Mina unpaused her game and gave a pat on Momo’s shoulder as a goodbye. Momo faintly shouted a “Bye!” before pulling out her phone and creating a group chat for Jihyo and Sana.

 

[to: MISSION POSSIBLE

 

Momo: hello my dearest wonderful friends! how is your mundane day going. 

Sana: it was great before you texted

Momo: fuck you. i got another hint from the pretty girl.

Jihyo: you actually have a thing for mina?

Sana: i think that was kinda implied the whole time hirai was talking about her to you.

Momo: you told sana about our convo?

Jihyo: well, yeah. plus, she texted me first to ask what we were talking about.

Sana: i saw the both of you looking like mina’s paparazzi. as mina’s friend i was quite concerned for her wellbeing!!!! #bffoftheyear

Momo: right. anyway, i don’t need to explain why i made this group then. so her hint was that the person has short fingernails. like, gay nails. lmao.

Sana: jihyo doesn’t have short nails right

Jihyo: yeah. so does sinbi. now how many people are left?

Momo: like, 10-1=9.

Sana: #quickmaths

Sana: anyway wtf is your class like the gay room or something… only mamaJihyo and sinbi have straight nails?

Momo: fuck you sana

Jihyo: fuck off sana

Sana: ouch? i’m like TT

Sana: or should i say, i’m like titties

_ Jihyo has left the group. _

_ Momo has added Jihyo to the group. _ ]

 

* * *

 

 

It was now Friday, day 3 out of 7. 

 

Momo hadn’t been in school that day, instead opting to just go for her extra-curricular activity after school. As she entered the dance room, she spotted a few of her classmates that were in dance too. 

 

“Hey, Momoz. Why weren’t you in school today?” Moonbyul gave a curious glance at Momo, while Momo just huffed a sigh.

 

“I ate too much yesterday and I couldn’t get my ass off the toilet bowl in time for school, Byul.” Moonbyul laughed as she heard the reasoning.

 

“That’s charming.” Moonbyul chuckled and snorted, causing Momo to poke her. “Anyway, you know Mina right?” Momo was about to put her bag down against the wall when her ears pricked like a dog’s at Mina’s name. Feeling her heart beat faster, she dropped her bag down casually and nodded her head.  _ Damn Hirai! Gotta be cool in front of this famous lesbian!  _

 

“Cool. She told me to tell you, what, a clue? Hint? I’m not sure. Apparently some person she says, and honestly I’m so lost, has worn glasses before but doesn’t anymore. She said the person gave up on them or something.”

 

“What the fuck,” Momo thought out loud. “That’s like, everyone. We all had to glo up without those trashy glasses one day.”

 

“What-” 

 

“Never mind! Thanks!” Momo gave a bro hug to Moonbyul, who, in her state of confusion, just accepted it, before smirking. 

 

“Nice cushions by the way, Momo!” 

 

Moonbyul nearly had a water bottle thrown in her face.

 

[to: Mission Possible

 

Sana: lmao and when she wanted to eat the spicy jokbal from the street food stall, i just let her. bitch knows i ain’t going to fight against samurai hirai. omg! i can call it the ‘rai-rai’!

Jihyo: no wonder she couldn’t stop pooping. ugh. and pls, don’t.

Momo: what the fuck again y’all

Jihyo: you know, momo, you have a sensitive stomach. you shouldn’t eat so much street food.

Momo: shush, mother. let me adult.

Momo: anyway, i’ve gotten another hint. apparently the girl mina likes used to wear glasses but doesn’t anymore. byul said that mina also mentioned that the girl gave up on them or something? idk

Sana: lmao doesn’t everyone give up on glasses at some point in their lives. #contactsftw 

Jihyo: or maybe #blindftw you know i can’t put contacts in without crying...

Momo: ok i don’t give a shit about your daily practices with your eyes so let’s break it down now

Sana: what was the other hint that mina was also so nice to give you? you were talking about it halfway when you needed to rip your bowels apart

Momo: uh, the person got a distinction in history. lmao.

Sana: aka everyone lol if you’re taking literature like me… i’ll see you in hell

Jihyo: sana’s right. i think i have the list of who got distinctions for that. it’s around 19 out of 35 people, including the boys. wait lemme grab it

Momo: okok who wears glasses now. seulgi, yuha, sowon. there’s that.

Sana: lmao someone’s screwed

Momo: fuck off again

Jihyo: ok so… out of your list, yongsun, sowon, jieqiong, lisa and jennie didn’t get an A. cross them out.

Sana: ELIMINATE THEM BITCH!!!!!

 

_ Sana has been removed from the group. _

 

Jihyo: good lord, finally]

  
(A/N: are yall lost cos i sure am! fk ok so sorry for the mess but  **mina gave an extra hint to momo on day 2** as well but i didn’t put that in cos im also very confusion 12/10. so altogether momo has 4/7 hints and this is day 3. damn why did i make a fic involving numbers when i’m so bad at them lol fml im really sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im legit super sorry over the a. lateness and b. amount of confusion i might give y'all  
> especially when i'm the worst at numbers and there are days hints girls involved (although tbh i dont rly complain when there are girls involved hehe)  
> i've written up this and another chapter, and i'll get to the final one asap although honestly... looking at how lasy* i am updating this chapter lol it could take another million years
> 
> *my fking z key is spoiled man i can't type any words that have that key in them aka _ebra, _oo. every time i need that key i legit have to copy paste it LOL bless me i still have project reports to get to. (if y'all have any solutions pls help a gay out!!)
> 
> love y'all my dudes pls comment i love reading my fellow gay stuff tbh <3


	4. ruh-roh (please say it in a scooby-doo voice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Momo has hit a roadblock. Many, in fact.

Momo  ~~Dahyun~~ Moonbyul ~~Jieqiong~~

~~Jihyo~~ ~~Yongsun~~ ~~Nayoung~~

~~Sinbi~~ ~~Lisa~~ ~~Jennie~~ Yuha

~~Seulgi Sowon~~ Nayeon

 

Momo sighed as she highlighted all the disqualified names in red. There were 4 left, including her. Looking back at her phone, she contemplated on whether she should ask Mina for an elaboration on one of the hints. Being too tired to give a shit about her shame, she went to create a chat with Mina.

 

[Momo: mina hello hi konnichiwa annyeong

Mina:?

Mina: momo it’s 1.34am, are you ok?

Momo: yeah

Momo: actually no i’m not

Momo: your hints are fucking annoying me and i have only like 4 days left

Momo: like for instance. you said she wore glasses before. does that mean she doesn’t wear it anymore?

Momo: oh my god, screw this man i wanna give up lol]

 

Momo tossed her phone with so much pent up frustration, she swore she heard it fall to the floor. Whatever, she thought, it’s too much to deal with. It seemed so trivial at first, but now Momo just wanted it to be over and done with. Even if the end result wasn’t her. As wonderful as the feelings Mina gave her were, she was just… done. Yet, upon hearing her phone chime, she stretched out to feel for it and grab it.

 

[Mina: is it really that bad? also, she doesn’t wear glasses now

Mina: we could always just stop playing this game you know. don’t stress yourself]

 

Momo’s heart was squealing, on fire, and she was squeezing her phone so much it was going to turn into mush when she kept re-reading the two messages. How could someone be so irritating yet so caring at the same time?

 

[Momo: ok but would you tell me the name though

Mina: no…?

Momo: omg tHen wHaTs dA pOiNt

Mina: i mean i guess you could persevere..? but mental health first :-) anyway, have you eliminated anyone yet?

Momo: i have like 4 names left. 

Mina: that’s not so bad, why are you freaking out then?

Momo: cos i’m not close to them and how the hell do i figure it out by then

Mina: i really wonder why you’re so hellbent on finding out, momo. it makes me think you’re overly vested in knowing more about me]

 

Momo was caught off guard by Mina’s message. It couldn’t help that her overthinking made her feel as if she had irritated Mina. 

 

[to: MISSION POSSIBLE

Momo: i may have done fucked up

Momo: think i made mina mad

Momo:  _ attaches screenshot _

Jihyo: oh my goodness momo why

Sana: i want to sleep

Sana: oh wait

Sana: oh no

Sana: i guess she kinda does sound not very happy

Sana: also i forgot to mention, she sleeps pretty early… like 10-11pm

Momo: ofuck great!

Jihyo: just say you’re sorry for waking her up

Momo: idk why seeing her name makes me feel so sad lmao

Momo: i guess i wish it was me she likes but at this rate i might just not find out

Sana: idiot stop being so emotional 

Jihyo: yeah. anyway, we’re here to help you, so i’m sure we’ll get things done

Momo: i guess. oh yeah, shit. i forgot we can cancel Yuha out. she wears glasses now, and mina says the one she likes doesn’t wear glasses at all now.

Sana: you could still have a chance, my gay darling. rmb how you threw your glasses away after turning 16?

Momo: true but moonbyul wears glasses on and off, does that count? i mean, byul hasn’t worn glasses throughout the time mina’s been here. and it also leaves nayeon. who buys her contacts in bulk.

Jihyo: it’s just 2-3 people in 3 days. c’mon hirai, where are your balls

Momo: finezzzz i’ll continue to do this

Momo: also bitch, my virtual balls are saggy and unhelpful, thanks very much

Sana: ew balls]

 

Momo decided to respond and also send an apology to Mina for waking her up.

 

[Momo: ok firstly damn i don’t like losing at games

Momo: secondly idk man i really like knowing stuff about people haha

Momo: also, i’m sorry if i’m keeping you up :( sometimes i forget people aren’t nocturnal haha

Mina: don’t worry you’re not keeping me up momo, i’m playing elsworld! and aw what a caring person you are.

Momo: damn i love compliments!

Momo: tf why do you even play elsworld for isn’t it like a pervert’s game with all that anime nudity

Momo: not that you’re a pervert… or are you? ;)

Mina: :-) goodnight momo. ganbatte!]

 

Momo gave a soft smile to her phone screen. Then she groaned at how fed up she was at herself. 

 

[Momo: goodnight, mina. 

Momo: oh yeah, does this game count in weekends? aka today and tomorrow

Mina: technically yes. but since i gave you extra hints on two days, i won’t leave you hints then. the hints store will resume on monday, bye~]

  
  


* * *

 

Momo spent the weekend arguing back and forth over the possibility of her being Mina’s eyecandy. It was now day 6. Only one more day till she had to face Mina.

 

In the groupchat, the arguments in favour of the idea were:

[to: MISSION POSSIBLE

 

Sana: all the hints fit you so far! maybe even if you aren’t da one, she’ll give you a chance seeing how goddamn whipped you are.

Jihyo: i actually would agree with that. it’s kind of cute. and, you’re one of the closest people to her, disregarding sana. that hoe is friends with everyone.

Sana: hey???? im right here

Jihyo: i know.]

 

Arguments against the idea seemed to all come from Momo herself.

[Momo: come on though. what the hell does she see in someone like me lol. tbh it’s really moonbyul v nayeon now

Sana: damn the negativity

Jihyo: momo…….. where is your self esteem

Momo: down the drain just like the rest of my life!

Sana: i would comfort you, hirai. but honestly i’m too lazy to.]

 

Momo headed to school early without Sana. It seemed to be the start of a trend. Go to school early, look for Mina, and then be preoccupied by the whole game. She needed the time to think, seeing how she had two more hints left. Momo sighed as she opened the classroom door.

 

“Momo! I was just about to text you.” Mina gave a small wave from her table as she spotted the exhausted girl enter the classroom. 

 

“ Ohayō, Mina.” Momo plopped onto a seat in the table in front of Mina. “Another hint?”

 

“I was wondering, actually, if you just wanted both hints today. I mean, it’d be weird to give you the hint tomorrow and expect you to guess tomorrow, so…” Momo was quite startled at the technicalities and intricacy of Mina’s thinking. Like damn, Momo knew the stereotype that the Japanese were basically prepared and on their toes for everything, but even this was giving her goosebumps.

 

“Uh. Sure? I mean, it’s up to you. I’m pretty sure it doesn’t really make a difference.”

 

Mina faked an irritated face and laughed. “Okay. I’ll just say it then. The person is over 160cm and doesn’t have a student council shirt.”

 

Momo scoffed. “Did you happen to run out of ideas to give hints on, Mina?” Momo rested her chin on her palm and looked into Mina’s eyes with a tired ga z e. Momo wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating, but she swore she saw Mina look away with a blush.

 

“Honestly, yes. There’s only so much I can know within less than a week of me arriving here.” Momo watched as Mina combed her hair back with her hand, letting out a small sigh as she said that. “Are you gonna be guessing now or tomorrow, Momo?”

 

Momo snapped out of the trance she didn’t realise she was in and cleared her throat. It was only between her, Moonbyul and Nayeon. It was just her luck that to her memory, none of them have the student council shirts (they were the only ones in class along with Jihyo who had felt that they didn’t need to be written off as nerds when wearing such a school shirt in public, but that’s their opinion) and even better, all of them were above 160cm. It wasn’t as if Korea was filled with very short people-

 

“Mina!” Mina and Momo’s heads both turned to look at the source of the voice. Nayeon strolled into the class with that confident, toothy smile of hers and Momo couldn’t help but feel even worse. She saw Moonbyul every time they had their extra-curricular and knew just how appealing she was when doing almost anything (Momo was so used to those charming antics that she was THAT close to just asking Moonbyul to be her gay mentor in picking up girls), but she had utterly forgot about how Nayeon was equally just as charming, just as confident, and just as gay. 

 

Momo heard Mina mutter something nicely to Momo before scooting off the seat towards Nayeon, flashing a beaming smile at her, but Momo couldn’t process whatever words Mina had said as the sound of her world stopping covered Mina’s usually soft voice.

 

_ What a contender,  _ Momo couldn’t help but think.  _ And I think I have a shot? What a big fat lie _ \- And she saw Mina give a friendly punch to Nayeon’s shoulder, and Momo couldn’t help but balk.  _ This sucks. My life sucks. _

 

Wasn’t it simply amazing how easily Mina had Momo’s emotions all messed up? Momo groaned as she shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts of wanting to push Nayeon off the roof. Sure, Nayeon was a good classmate, sometimes they had dinner together when Nayeon’s soccer practice and Momo’s dance practice ended at the same time. Oh god, Nayeon’s the vice-captain of the school’s soccer team. No wonder Mina’s attracted to Nayeon. Girls love soccer players. Nayeon was a hell of a soccer player. Oh gosh.

 

Momo once again shuddered at all the rampage that was happening in her brain and quickly pulled out her phone to text Sana.

 

[to: Sana

 

hey dude

i’m fucked up man]

 

[from: Sana

 

did u kick someone where it hurts cos he kept pestering you and your jokbal?]

 

[to: Sana

 

no bro like

i think mina’s in love with nayeon. like she was doing everything that a girl would do in love you know?? that playful punch that shy laugh lol just slap me into the depths of hell]

 

[from: Sana

 

lol what. are you sure? maybe mina’s just being nice. and why aren’t you texting the group instead]

 

[to: Sana 

 

i’m like, looking at them right now in class. mina looks so happy though. and cos i don’t need jihyo to give me self-help advice straight from the books. i need to be sad. you’re the saddest person i know and that’s not sarcastic]

 

[from: Sana

 

what the fuck how am i sad…

ok damn so what are you planning to do now?]

 

Momo looked up from her phone to see Nayeon and Mina giggling at something on Mina’s phone. It seemed so foreign to Momo to be hurt by someone who she only met, like a week ago? 

 

[to: Sana

 

guess i’ll just tell mina i know who she’s into, duh. your hirai will be alright, minatozaki.]

 

And with that, the school bell rang and all the student scrambled to their seats for the teacher to walk into a silence-filled room. 

 

Just like Momo’s brain. And heart. And stomach.

 

Gosh, all the love sickness really made that girl hungry.

 

* * *

 

“And that’s a wrap for today, class! Make sure to get your work in by next week-” Momo got up from her seat and swung her school bag over her shoulder. She wasn’t in a good mood. All she could think about during class were a. Mina b. Nayeon and c. Lunch. Her only saving grace was that she saw Sana standing outside her class, waving at her like a frantic soccer mom - what is with all that soccer stuff in Momo’s head?

 

“Hey, hold on. I need to get Mina to meet me after school so I can finish up this nasty game.” Momo whispered to Sana through the window grilles seperating the corridor from the classroom. Sana pouted and Momo heard Sana whine “But the bento box my mom made’s gonna get soggy-” as she turned back towards the classroom.

 

Momo made a brisk walk to Mina’s desk (mainly because she didn’t want to seem broken, but also ‘cos Momo’s stomach really was starving) and made a fake cough to get her attention.

 

“Momo! Isn’t Sana waiting for you outside?” Mina pointed towards where Sana was, and Momo turned back to see Sana now squishing her face against the window, making a chubby funny face at Momo.

 

“Uh, yeah. Ignore her,” Momo rolled her eyes at Sana before turning back to look at Mina, accidentally locking eyes with her. All Momo could see was the sigh-inducing curious look Mina always gave when Momo wanted to talk to her. “I was thinking if we could just finish that game today? Like after school? Since you’ve already run out of hints and I have a good idea of who you’re into.” She let out a hesitant laugh as she finished her sentence, while also silently appealing to Mina for an answer.

 

Mina appeared pleasantly shocked, before giving a soft hum as she seemed to ponder. “Today after school? I’m meeting Nayeon for late lunch at 2pm. Do you end at 1.30pm like me?” Momo felt a small pang in her heart as she heard who she was meeting, before shaking off the thought.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll meet you at the rooftop? If it isn’t raining, of course. Otherwise I’ll just text you.” Momo crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

 

Mina smiled as she nodded her head. “ _ Sore wa īdesu.  _ That’s fine by me.”

 

Momo gave a weak smile before turning around to head out and look for Sana when she heard Mina’s voice call out to her.

 

“Momo, are you alright though? You honestly seem like you’re going to pass out or cry.” 

 

Momo turned back to look at Mina. Ah, the angelic yet confusing Mina. Momo was so whipped and tired of her gaying over the girl in front of her, that she didn’t realise how tired and worn out she became over the course of a 3 hour class.

 

“Uh, I’m fine. Yeah. I’ll see you later, Mina-san.”  _ Oh fuck. I called her Mina-san. Now she knows I’m being weird, fuck. _

 

Luckily, Mina seemed bemused more than offended, maybe with a slight twinge of worry in the way she bit her lip at how Momo was  _ obviously _ lying. Or at leas that’s what Momo was vibing with.

 

“Alright. See you, Momo.”

 

Momo has never rushed towards Sana so fast in her life, other than the time she saw a cockroach and then made the leap of faith into Sana’s arms, who did not catch her.

 

“You took really long, Momo! Fuck you, now I’m halfway through my bento.” Sana exclaimed in an irritated tone as she chewed with her mouth open. Momo’s feelings for Mina were temporarily subsided when she saw that, letting out an ‘ugh’ at Sana.

 

Sana cheekily smiled as she swallowed her food and then cleared her throat. “You’ll tell me everything after lunch?”

 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay second chapter of today added  
> let's see how long i take for the last one.
> 
> wanna bet if its gonna be an angsty slowburn or actual good stuff instead??? ;-)
> 
> ps ik its rushed dont rub it in my face please :(


End file.
